Traping Through Tevinter
by nike888
Summary: Deylon Amell, Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, has had a complicated life. From his first encounter with the Templar Knights, to dealing with the inhabitants of the Fade, to fighting in the Qunari War. Suffice to say its been an interesting couple of years, but it's about going to get even more complicated when visiting his cousin in Kirkwall. Maker give him strength.


**Deylon Amell would forever remember the first time he laid eyes on Kinloch Hold.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Deylon had been a small boy of four when his ability as a mage manifested itself. If he remembered correctly, he had set fire to his grandmother's prize winning roses garden in a temper tantrum.

The Templars were called soon after.

The newly appointed Knight-Commander had decided to send the child across the Waking Sea; since the boy already had siblings in the Kirkwall and Starkhaven Circles - the only two Circles of Magi in the Free Marches.

With the right signature from the Grand Clerics of Kirkwall and Fereldan, Deylon had been whisked away from his life as a scion of the diminishing noble family Amell, to across the sea toward -what many considered a backwater country- Ferelden in the company of two Templar Knights.

The boy had been nearly sick with fear and confusion, not understanding why he could never see his family again. The stoic Templars didn't help resolve the boys worries, only speaking to him to tell to him to be silent up and giving him death glares when his questions began to annoy them.

As you can imagine, this made the journey to Kinloch Hold a very long, boring, and traumatizing experience for the soon-to-be apprentice. Not to mention the sickness that had struck the boy as soon as they made it out into open sea.

After the weeks at sea, the boat dropped them off in Denerim, where he was escorted by another group of Templars and forced into a carriage.

Not used to the cold, wet Ferelden weather, Deylon became sicker, his eyes puffy from constantly crying over his predicament, so, when they dropped him off at the tower, he was a green-skinned, sickly, shaking mess.

Even cold and miserable, he couldn't help but stare up at the giant fortress. The establish construct looked like a white dagger piercing the heavens with it's splashes of blue around the large arched windows circling the ancient structure.

The inside entrance was no less impressive - or at least on the ground level floor- soaring ceilings, Chantry artistry lining the walls, arcane cravings were stared at in wonder by the young mage. He was so focused on gawking at his surroundings that he didn't notice the Templars on either side of him, nor the figure in front of him until he bumped straight into it.

Jolted to awareness, the boy looked up at the now smiling large, breaded mage.

"Now what have we here," the mage said in a thick brogue, leading down with a confused look on his face, "A wee bunny rabbit trampin' thru the tower? Oi! What stupid sod let the rabbit in?"

Sniffling, Deylon glared at the large man in childish irritation. "I'm not a rabbit, I'm a boy."

The man's eyebrows rose into his hairline as he leaned down to get a better look at Deylon. Humming, as he stroking his red beard in contemplation.

The boy had his long black hair pushed back to show his ears. Small hands swatted at bigger ones.

Indigo eyes narrowed to slits.

"Will ya look at that," the man tugged both of Deylon's ears, "What happen to yer ears bunny? They're all rounded and not very proper like for a hare babe." The mage jerked his hands away, narrowly escaping getting bit. "Woah there wee beastie. No need ta get huffy."

Deylon was tired, sick, and on the verge of a tantrum. A violet aura began circling his shaking body. The Templars stiffen at the display of magic, surprise flickered across the ginger haired mage's face.

"_I am not a rabbit," _The violet energy began to pulsate.

Ready to do their duty both Templars, with hands on their sword, waiting for the boy's attack.

"What is going on here?"

All three grown men turned toward the apprentice dorms. A silver haired mage stalked toward the group staff in hand, her eyes lit up in curious irritation. Senior Enchanter Wynne looked from the large mage. to the Templars, to the shaking, sickly looking boy surrounded in arcane energies.

"Amhlaidh," The man winced at her no-nonsense tone, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just having a go at the little one is all," he explained sheepishly.

The Elder Enchanter shot him a look. "Inform the First Enchanter of our new arrival while I try to calm the boy." The Starkhaven man nodded, shooting the boy an apologetic look before walking out.

Wynne turned her attention to the Templars. "I think I can handle it from here, Gentlemen," she said eying the stark-looking men.

Both Templars shared a tired look, weighing the decision over whether to let the women deal with the kid and going to the Templar quarters for some sleep, or staying here and dealing with the brat. Decision made, the Templars nodded before walking toward rest.

Wynne turned her attention to the still glowing boy. Shaking her head at Amhlaidh's foolhardiness, though she couldn't help but be impressed that the boy had kept the barrier up for so long. Slowly, as to not startle him, she said. "Hello young one. I am Senior Enchanter Wynne of the Circle of Magi," crouching down slightly, she held out a hand. "It is nice to meet you."

After several minutes of silent waiting, the barrier started to dull and fade, until, with just a few stray wisps', the barrier faded, leaving the boy winded and shaking.

Tugging at the outstretched hand, Deylon sniffled. "I don't feel too good."

Concern flashed across the Enchanter's face. Touching the back of her hand to the boy's forehead, she swore under her breath. "Of course those idiots don't know how to take care of a child," she muttered under her breath.

Straightening herself, she began to gently pulled the boy toward her office. "Come along dear. We'll give you something for your fever, then some food in your stomach.

"Ok," The young mage coughed," But I don't want greens. Cousin Gamlen says that greens are for poor people and Knife-Ears," He looked up all wide eyed innocence at the elderly women. " Ma'am, what is a Knife-Ears? Do they have knives for ears?"

Thus started Deylon Amell's illustrious career as a Circle mage. After giving him the necessary potions for his cold, he received the initial scolding for his unacceptable language and a lecture on why racial slurs and name-calling made you a menace to society.

Later he was whisked away to meet with First Enchanter Irving, who apprenticed Deylon under Enchanter Amhlaidh. When the man found out that he had years to tease the boy, the Starkhaven man from then on referred to him as a "wee bunny rabbit".

Interestingly, Enchanter Amhlaidh was the Circle's leading expert in botany -along with Ines Arancia- and alchemical studies, in charge of Kinloch Hold's greenhouse in the glass tower and the alchemy labs in the west tower. As such, Deylon was taught -along with the required Circle curriculum- a great deal about the herbalism, potion making, and plant conservation.

He was a patient man when he taught, making jokes when Deylon would mispronounce the wording for a spell or when he added something to one of his potions that would cover the pair in rank, green goo. Amhlaidh would often tease the boy over taking his studies too seriously. Calling him a hermit for not playing any games or socialize with the other young apprentices.

Taking things into his own hands, Amhlaidh taught Deylon how to play Queek -a game where players would use a large, checkered cloth and spread it on a hard, smooth surface, or on a chessboard, person would then toss pebbles on the board, calling out in advance whether the pebble would land on a light color or dark color board- as a way for the apprentice to socialize.

Amhlaidh then had asked his apprentice to play Queek with a newly arrived apprentice from the Anderfels. The Anders boy had yet to speak since arriving to the circle in handcuffs, looking devastated. The blond haired boy usually just sat on his bed, staring longingly at a hand-embroidered pillow usually on his lap, and that's where Deylon found him.

"Is that what the Templars let you take?"

Brown eyes jerked up from their resting place, to look at a black haired, blue eyed boy around his age. 'What?" His voice stiff from disuse.

"Is that what the Templars let you take?" He asked patiently, "Most apprentices get a keepsake from their lives before the circle. Is that your keepsake?"

The Anders boy's eyes darkened at the mention of Templars, he hugged the pillow to his chest. "So, what of it," he spat.

The smaller boy merely cocked a brow and shrugged his shoulders. Emigrating to set beside the hostile boy, Deylon pushed the sleeve of his robe past his right forearm, flashing his wrist to the other boy, revealing a silverite bracelet that hung loosely from his thin wrist with a carving of two birds with their hands clasped together on its surface.

"This was my mom's. She gave it to me while the Templars were dragging me away." A thoughtful expression on his face, while he twisted the bracelet on his wrist. "It's all I have left of her, and my family. I don't even remember what any of them look like." He turned his gaze toward the other boy. "My name's Amell by the way. Deylon Amell."

The Anders boy looked up from Deylon's bracelet with an embarrassed look on his face. "Genim. My name's Genim."

"Genim? Wow, that's…"

"I know it's dumb, my da got the named from a Chantry brother back home that helped save the crop from locus a few seasons before I was born, "da named me in his memory." The boy winced, "I really hate my name."

Deylon scrunched his nose. "Then give yourself a new name."

Genim blinked. "I can do that?"

"I don't see why not."

"While what should my new name be then?"

Both boys had thoughtful looks on their faces. "How about Anders. You're from the Anderfels, which makes you an Anders, so it shouldn't be that hard to remember. Besides, it's lots better than _Genim_."

Genim… Anders looked delighted. "Brilliant!" Anders pulled the other boy in a tight embrace. Deylon felt uncomfortable with being crushed with attraction. Unsure of what do, the ravenette decided to follow his instinct and awkwardly pat the taller boy on his back.

Unbeknownst to either apprentice, the whole scene had been observed by a small group of Enchanters by the doors leading to apprentice dorm.

"Aww, they're adorable," cooed one of the women.

Amhlaidh nodded in agreement, his arms crossed as he watched the boys. He of course thought this was the perfect time to remind his apprentice of way he was asked to talk to the other boy in the first, he leaned past the doorway.

"Lad. Lad. Bunny. Queek. Remember, ask him if he play queek." The man whispered loudly, his hand cupped over his mouth.

Indigo eyes glared narrowly at the badly hidden cluster of Enchanters. Smirking, the boy gave a wave of his hand -and in an impressive display of Creation magic for someone his age- the apprentice conjured a swarm of biting insects, that flew toward his master buzzing.

The Enchanter, of course, made a run for it down the hall.

Deylon would just scold the large man, citing that he had no desire to play childish games, being much more comfortable with books than people. The man unfortunately didn't listen, and would get Anders and Petra -another apprentice that had made Deylon's acquaintance during a very unfortunate smelting accident - to interact with the reserved boy. He even went so far as to make sure that Anders -after becoming friends with the auburn headed boy of course- was Deylon's bunkmate.

Deylon was less than pleased with the man's meddling.

Because of Anders' past experience with Templars, the Anders native would often rope the serious boy into pranking various Chantry officials, even trying to get Deylon to help prank the visiting Grand Cleric.

Deylon had refused, citing the desire to keep breathing. That of course didn't nothing to stop Anders from executing his prank.

Grand Cleric Elemena's attendants had gone into a rage when her Grace had begun changing colors at a disorienting speed for no apparent reason.

They thought it logical to blame it on blood magic.

If Anders hadn't pick such a stupid hiding spot after they'd executed the prank, then the prankster would have gotten away with it with none-the-wiser. He'd been caught hiding behind a bookshelf giggling hysterically when he'd seen her Grace's face. Anders, not one to go down gracefully, had named his 'accomplice'. Deylon had been brought before the Grand Cleric and her bodyguard fifteen minutes later, glaring at a frightened-looking Anders.

Templar Knight Sir Kepler had demand the Rite of Tranquility on both young mages for daring to insult her Grace so blatantly. Her Grace had calmy silenced the Templar with a flick of her wrist. Bypassing her bodyguard she stood in front of the two downtrodden looking boys.

She raised her hand expectantly, brow cocked. Deylon blinked a few moments before turning toward his companion and began poking through the other boy's robe pockets, much to Anders protest. Her Grace was presented with a vial full of a rose colored liquid.

Grabbing the vial, the multi-colored women swirled it several times with a thoughtful look on her face. With a wicked gleam to her eye, Grand Cleric Elemena handed back the vial to Anders, with the order for both boys to drink or be made Tranquil.

As further punishment, both boys were forced to scrub the floor of the entire apprentice dorm on their hands and knees while turning a variety of silly, demasculating, colors.

When not doing idiotic things, Deylon would spent hours taking notes for the fiery haired man, on his different experiments on try to cultivate the Silent Plains Rose -a rare flowering plant that only grows in the now tainted Silent Plain- a plant the man was obsessed with.

Amhlaidh tried a wide variety of ways to make the stubborn plant grow: used dozens of different soil samples, mulches, potions, and growing the plant in different temperature levels.

Delyon later figured how to cultivate the Silent Plain Rose on accident. The boy had been tending to a sample with an highly acidic, blight affected rocky soil, and a secret mixture of mulches, when by accident, he had dropped a potion Amhlaidh had previously been working on in the sample.

Amhlaidh had been pleased as punch when his little apprentice had figured out something that had been evading botanist for centuries, especially since he could rub it in Ines Arancia's snotty, bitch face. Since the plant was such a rare and sought after commodity for the creation of Ambrosia, so Amhlaidh enjoy a very cozy profit, which he shared with his apprentice.


End file.
